Mon histoire
by Nicolina
Summary: Moi Harry Potter, je vais vous raconter une de mes histoires…


**Mon histoire**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP

Avertissement: One-shot, Shonen ai ( Ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite donc si ça ne vous plait pas, NE LISEZ PAS), Lime(léger) OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamers: Malheureusement et je le regrette, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Mais j'avoue avoir de nouveaux chouchou, mes personnages à moi.

Genre: Romance, humour

Petit mot: Bon voilà mon problème, j'adore écrire les fanfictions, donc en voici une nouvelle. J'avoue, j'ai fini mon deuxième livre et donc je ne compte pas commencer le troisième tout de suite. Le premier n'est même pas encore édité, donc j'ai du temps. Enfin, là n'est pas le problème. J'ai envie d'écrire et ça ne se contrôle pas. Donc, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction Harry Potter car j'en avais très envie. Pour une fois, en plus, j'ai fait un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis un garçon ordinaire de dix-sept ans à qui tout réussit et je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ? Je vous assure que c'est vrai. Non, ça ne vous inspire toujours pas ? Très bien, la vérité, c'est ce que vous voulez entendre.

Eh bien, je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis un jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans à qui il n'arrive que des emmerdes depuis qu'il est né et tout ceci à cause d'une prophétie à la noix. Est-ce que c'est mieux comme ça ? Franchement, vous ne m'êtes pas très sympathique car j'aurais préféré être un garçon ordinaire, inconnu de tout le monde. Je vois. . . Ça ne vous intéresse pas. Vous préférez que je vous raconte mes malheurs. Eh bien, vous allez être servi car ce qui suit n'est qu'une série d'embrouilles. Ah ça vous plait ? C'est vrai ? Hum. . . pas à moi, mais je pense que ça vous est égal.

Par où dois-je commencer ? Par le début, c'est mieux, et ne vous moquez pas, ce n'est pas drôle. L'histoire qui m'est arrivé n'est qu'un malentendu pur et simple et ne croyez pas que j'y sois pour quelque chose. C'est certainement dû à la magie, comme d'habitude. Ne souriez pas, c'est la pure vérité. Bien, peut-être devrais-je vous dire ce qui s'est passé car vous semblez impatience que je vous raconte mes malheurs.

Tout a commencé par un cours de potion. Comment ça ce n'est pas original ? Vous l'avez déjà entendu quelque part. C'est très étonnant. Oui, oui, c'est bien de l'ironie. Bien, le cours de potion, que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas très bon et je doute que cela change. Je ne fais aucun effort ? Vous y allez fort. Disons que je n'ai pas de prédisposition pour ça, mais j'avoue que le prof ne m'a jamais beaucoup aidé. Ah non, ça fait mal les cailloux. Désolé pour les fans de Sévérus Rogue, mais je ne le porterais jamais dans mon cœur, c'est indéniable.

Bien, revenons à notre cours de potion. J'étais debout bien tranquillement devant ma table et mon chaudron et comme à mon habitude, je ne me souvenais plus de la suite de la recette. Je regardais donc le chaudron d'Hermione qui était bien entendu de la couleur qu'il fallait.

/Harry, arrête de regarder, dit ma très chère amie.

/Mais, Hermione.

/Nous sommes en examen.

J'ai bougonné. Oui, oui. Elle ne voulait pas m'aider et je faisais la moue. Comment ça puéril ? Mais non, mais non. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus mature. Ne rigolez pas, ça n'a rien de drôle. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me retournais à mon chaudron qui menaçait désespérément d'exploser. Pas la première fois, dites-vous ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Ah, vous parlez des 150 chaudrons qui ont rendu l'âme. Bon, je m'avoue vaincu.

Ne criez pas. Oui, oui, vous voulez la suite, mais la voulez-vous vraiment ? Oui. Ah vous voulez me voir souffrir. Vous êtes des sadiques. Eh bien, je pense que je suis obligé de reprendre. Je cherchais désespérément quelqu'un pour m'aider, mais tout le monde était penché sur son chaudron. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient en panique, sauf deux. Hermione et Malfoy. Malfoy, quel personnage sournois, mais je peux vous avouer quelque chose ? Vous en mourrez d'impatience à ce que vois. Eh bien. . . l'histoire le concerne. Comment ça vous n'êtes pas étonnés ? Ah, c'est marqué plus haut. Mais, je ne l'ai pas dit. Oh, oui, les avertissements de début de pages. Ça gâche un peu le suspense, mais je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est bon, c'est bon, ne criez pas, j'ai compris, je continue. Donc, Malfoy semblait satisfait de son chaudron. Il était juste devant moi, mais je pouvais voir son sourire satisfait. Je grimaçais. Au moins, il avait réussi et alors que je le regardais, il se retourna.

/Potter, arrête de me chauffer la nuque, dit-il.

/Quoi ?

Je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'il me disait, mais son sourire ne disait rien qui vaille. Au lieu de ça, je retournais à mon livre pour essayer de retrouver la suite de la recette, mais c'était peine perdue car le cours se terminait et je dus rendre la moitié de potion au professeur snivellus. Aiiiieuuuxx. Ça fait mal. Je vois que les fans de Rogue sont très susceptibles. Bien, quand je suis arrivé devant le bureau avec mon flacon, devinez ce qu'il a dit ?

/C'est pitoyable, Potter.

Ah, vous le saviez déjà. Alors pourquoi vous me demandez ? Cette histoire va s'éterniser si vous n'arrêtez pas de m'interrompre. Après être passé devant la professeur Rogue, je suis sorti de la salle, mais malheureusement, ma sortie ne fut pas très glorieuse car je fis un magnifique, et j'insiste bien sur le magnifique, vol plané sur le sol du couloir.

/Alors, tu ne tiens plus debout Potter.

Vous avez reconnu, cette voix, je suppose. Moi aussi malheureusement. Drago Malfoy avait décidé de me faire chier. Je n'ai pas répondu. Oui, je sais j'aurais pu, mais je crois que cela aurait empiré. Ce n'était vraiment pas journée. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, j'allais à mon entraînement de Quidditch. Ah sport que j'aime, heureusement que tu es là. Non, je ne suis pas fou, mais pour un sorcier, c'est LE sport. Ah, vous n'êtes pas sorciers alors ça vous est égal. Forcément, si c'est comme ça, ça n'arrange rien.

J'étais donc parti jouer à mon sport favori quand je m'aperçus qu'il y avait, assis dans les gradins, et je suis sûr que vous savez de qui je parle, l'irrésistible Drago Malfoy venu observer l'équipe. Je dis irrésistible pour les fans, j'aurais préféré dire horrible, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on me jette des œufs pourris. Je m'élançais sur mon balai et alors que mes coéquipiers et moi, nous commencions à nous échauffer, je vis Drago Malfoy se lever.

/Potter, tu joues à la danseuse sur ton balai ?

Je soupirai. Je ne le comprenais vraiment plus. Le vif d'or était lancé et je préférais me préoccuper de cela plutôt que du Serpentard. Malheureusement, celui-ci, ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher. Pauvre de moi, la journée d'enfer continuait. Il essayait de me déstabiliser, mais finalement mon entraînement porta ses fruits et je pus attraper le vif d'or. Je fus le dernier à aller dans les vestiaires pour prendre ma douche. Non, vous ne verrez rien, bande de pervers et vous n'avez pas intérêt à regarder sinon, je vais me fâcher. Comment ça, je ne vous fais pas peur ? Vous devriez pourtant. Je me trouvais donc dans la douche quand il vint. Comment qui ça ? Mais vous savez très bien. LUI.

/Potter, c'est bien. C'est ta douche annuelle.

/Malfoy.

Je pris ma serviette et sortie de la cabine et comme je m'y attendais, il tenait mes vêtements dans ses mains.

/Tu comptes faire quoi avec mes vêtements ?

/M'amuser.

/Je vois. Tu ne comptes pas me laisser tranquille de la journée, si j'ai bien compris.

/C'est bien, ton cerveau n'est pas si lent que ça.

/Et si je te demande de me les rendre.

/Peine perdue, Potter.

/Je vois. Alors, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me lancer dans un combat avec lui, alors, je pris mon courage à deux mains et. . . Vous voulez savoir la suite vite ? Et si je n'en ai pas envie. Hum. . . d'accord je vous le dis mais rangez vos couteaux, d'abord. Voilà, je préfère ça. Voilà ce que j'ai fait, eh bien, j'ai mis ma robe de Quidditch qui ne traînait pas loin et que Malfoy avait oublié de prendre et je suis sortis des vestiaires comme ça. Je vois votre déception. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? À ce que je sorte juste avec ma serviette autour de la taille ? Oh, je vois, vous n'avez pas honte ? Non ? J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis passé devant Malfoy qui semblait un peu déçu et je suis retourné au château comme ça. Mais malheureusement, c'était sans compter la détermination de Sir Drago Malfoy qui n'était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau, si bien qu'arriver dans le hall de l'entrée, il jeta un sort afin que ma robe de Quidditch disparaisse. Je vois vos sourire satisfait, mais ne rêvez pas, j'avais gardé ma serviette sous ma robe et Malfoy le savait très bien. Le fait de me retrouver à moitié nue fit tout de même son petit effet et les jeunes filles rougissaient à ma vue. Non, je ne mens pas, vous n'avez qu'à leur demander. Quoiqu'il en soit, il y avait un autre effet à prendre en compte et ce fut malheureusement le professeur Rogue qui le fit agir.

/Potter, retenu ce soir, à mon bureau. C'est valable pour vous aussi monsieur Malfoy. Je suis déçu par votre comportement.

J'étais à demi satisfait. D'un côté Malfoy se faisait punir tout comme moi, mais le côté négatif était que je devais faire ma retenue avec lui. Je n'avais même pas répliqué à Rogue, trop satisfait de voir Malfoy vexé de s'être fait mettre en retenu par son professeur préféré. Donc, dans la soirée, je dus me rendre au bureau de Rogue afin d'effectuer ma retenue, injustement donnée, mais, c'est Rogue et j'ai l'habitude. Malfoy attendait devant la porte avec un sourire satisfait.

/Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Malfoy ?

/En quoi ça te regarde.

/En rien. En tout cas, tu as quand même réussi ton coup. Tu as gâché ma journée.

/Ravi que ça ai marché. Mais, je compte aussi te pourrir ta soirée.

Je soupirais. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Le professeur Rogue arriva et nous donna la mission de remplir ses fioles de produits bizarres et de les étiqueter soigneusement.

/Si vous le faite de travers, vous savez ce qui vous attend, dit-il.

Sachant qu'il pourrait très bien les utiliser sur nous, je pense qu'il ne valait mieux faire ça soigneusement. Drago se mit au travail et moi je m'éloignais le plus loin de lui pour ne pas avoir à le supporter. Il y avait assez de chaudron pour éviter la cohabitation.

/Tu t'en vas ? demande-t-il.

/Je m'éloigne de toi.

/Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas te manger.

Son sourire en disait long et croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré être ailleurs. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me mis quand même au travail bien que la présence de Malfoy soit une gêne non négligeable. Il allait vite, mais je voyais qu'il faisait sa retenue soigneusement et au bout de quelques heures, il se retrouva à côté de moi.

/Pas très rapide Potter.

/Je préfère être lent et faire ça bien.

/Je suis rapide et je fais ça très bien. Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

/Je n'en ai pas besoin.

/Je ne parlais pas des chaudrons.

/Comment ça ?

Malfoy baissa la tête, mais je ne voyais rien. Son regard se fit plus insistant et je sus alors de quoi il voulait parler. Ne rêvez pas, il ne fera rien. Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour le laisser faire. Je vois votre déception, mais c'est hors de question. Ah vous vous demandez comment cela est possible ? Aucune idée. C'est mécanique, je pense. Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ?

/Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Malfoy ? Demandais-je.

/Très bien. J'ai beaucoup aimé voir ta tête.

Eh oui, il se foutait de ma gueule. Et ce n'était pas fini. La soirée risquait d'être très longue. Pire encore, je vis une chose plus qu'improbable se produire. Malfoy riait, mais ce n'était pas un rire méchant, ni sarcastique comme il en avait l'habitude, mais c'était un rire franc.

/Tu es sûr que ça va Malfoy ?

/Très bien, merci. Finissons, je n'ai pas envie de rester là toute la nuit.

/Moi, non plus.

Nous retournâmes à nos chaudrons. Il était vraiment étrange car il était redevenu sérieux d'un seul coup. C'est un bon comédien, vous pensez ? Peut-être. Une heure après, notre retenue était terminée. Sortis de la salle, je m'apprêtais à retourner à mon dortoir quand Malfoy m'interpella.

/C'était sympa, dit-il.

/Tu n'es pas malade ?

Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter de son comportement. Il était vraiment étrange depuis ce matin. Il se rapprocha de moi, un peu trop près. Au secours, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Comment ça le laisser faire ? Jamais. Il est devenu fou.

/Malfoy, arrête tes bêtises. Ce n'est pas drôle.

/J'ai l'air de rire ?

/Non.

/Alors, je suis peut-être sérieux.

Et que croyez-vous qu'il ait fait après ça ? Dans le mille. Il m'a embrassé, posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et je n'ai pas réagi du tout. C'est ce que vous attendiez, n'est-ce pas ? Mais. . . CELA VA TROP VITEEEUUUUUUU. Je n'ai rien demandé et surtout pas ça. Alors, je fis ce que toute personne censée doit faire, je l'ai repoussé violemment et je lui ai crié des injures au visage.

/T'es pas un peu malade, Malfoy ? Ça ne se fait pas. Tu essaies encore de te moquer de moi ou quoi ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

Et bizarrement, il n'a rien dit. Il a souri, ce con a souri. Vous le croyez vous ? Je vous jure, c'est flippant. Dans ce genre de situation, soit il aurait ri de voir ma gueule outrée, soit il aurait été vexé que je le repousse, bien que la dernière solution soit très improbable. Au lieu de ça, il a souri bêtement et pire, vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit ?

/J'attendrais, ce n'est pas grave. Ça fait trois ans que j'attends alors une journée de plus ou de moins, ça ne fera pas grande différence.

Et là, comment croyez-vous que j'ai réagi ? Eh bien, je n'ai pas réagi justement. Je suis resté hébété devant lui, comme un idiot. J'avais sûrement dû mal comprendre ses paroles et pourtant, il les a bien dits, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, alors, je suis maudit. Comment ça, non, je suis un idiot et je devrais foncer ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais lui sauter dans les bras et lui dire je t'aime, moi aussi ça fait trois ans que j'attends ce moment ? Vous rêvez, mes amis. Au lieu de ça, mon corps s'est tout de même remis à bouger et je suis parti sans lui dire un mot.

Et voilà, mon histoire est terminée.

Quoi vous n'êtes pas content ? Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Non, je vous assure, ça vous ennuierait. Ah, vous souhaitez quand même savoir la suite. Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir.

Eh bien, pendant plusieurs jours, Malfoy m'a fait la cour. Je sais, ça pourrait presque être répugnant, mais dans son cas, faire la cour en Malfoyen signifie me faire chier toute la journée. Et pourtant, je comprenais très bien ses sous-entendus. Bon, d'accord, je vous mens. Il me coinçait de temps en temps pour me faire du rentre dedans et me voler quelques baisers et j'AVOUE, ça me faisait plaisir. Mais, franchement, je n'ai pas succombé, c'est vrai. Je vous assure. Malfoy n'est rien pour moi et. . .

/T'as pas fini de raconter ta vie, au lieu de leur parler, tu pourrais pas m'embrasser ?

Comment ça vous savez qui c'est ? Non, non, ce n'est pas Malfoy. C'est. . . bon, d'accord, c'est lui. Finalement après plusieurs semaines, j'ai cédé, mais il a été très. . . convaincant et je suis désolé, mais je crois que je vais devoir m'arrêter là car, il n'arrête pas de me titiller.

/C'est ça, laisse-les et viens plutôt vers moi.

Bon, eh bien. Voilà, vous savez la fin. Au revoir, je crois qu'on m'attend. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

/C'est pas fini Potter, j'attends. Je m'en vais sinon.

/J'attends de voir.

Hé hé. Que croyez-vous qu'il va faire ? Ah mais. . . il s'en va, c'est pas vraiment. Très bien, je vous laisse, je dois le rattraper. A bientôt peut-être.

**Fin !**

Voilà, un nouveau one-shot. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Des reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir. Nicolina.


End file.
